Computing devices may include any number of internal components such as processors, memory, and persistent storage. Each of the internal components of a computing device may be used to generate data. The process of generating and storing data may utilize computing resources of the computing device such as processing and storage. Utilization of computing resources may impact the overall performance of the computing devices.
In some cases, multiple computing devices may operate cooperatively as a distributed system. Each of the computing devices of the distributed may perform different or similar functions while cooperating with other computing devices to accomplish shared goals.